Avatar Craziness
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: This is a randomness story when the Avatar cast visits my house. Read and laugh!
1. Chapter 1: In My House

**This is a very random story about when I was sick on Easter and the Avatar cast came to my house to cheer me up and we had a random fun time. Reviewers get Easter candy! Flames will be used for firebending practice. Have fun reading this story… **

(Me) Laying on the sofa So… Bored… Alone… Bored…

knock on door

(Me) Come in!

The _Avatar _cast walks in, Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Iroh, Ozai, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Jet, Suki, Crazy Foaming Guy, Combustion Man, Cabbage Man, The Helmsman, and Zhao

(Me) What are you guys doing here?

(Toph) What are YOU doing here?

(Me) I… LIVE here? Maybe?

(Aang) We need a place to stay.

(Azula) So surrender or DIE! laughs all "Azulaish"

(Me) shoots Azula with a tranquillizer dart, shoves her into an inconspicuous (big words!) closet, and laughs even more evilly then Azula

(Ozai) You tranquillized my ONLY CHILD! How could you?!

(Zuko) Ahem!

(Ozai) Before I was rudely interrupted, glares at Zuko I was _saying_, MY ONLY CHILD!!

(Zuko) Ah, whatever. I never liked you anyway.

(Ozai) What? goes into fetal position and bawls

(Aang) Um… Yeah. Can we pleeease stay here?

(Me) Whatever.

(Aang) YIPPEE! air-scooters all around the room

(Sokka) whines Aaaaang! Stop showing oooffff! It's making me look bad! pulls out compact mirror and gazes, lovestruck, at his reflection I believe it's a crime to look this good!

(Katara) smacks Sokka

(Sokka) Owwwwie!

(Jet) Owwwwie? What are you, a GIRL?!

(Suki, Mai, Toph and Katara) What's _THAT _supposed to mean?

(Jet) inches away from the four ferocious girls Nuthin…

(Iroh) Do you happen to have any tea?

(Me) What is WITH your UNHEALTHY OBSESSION with TEA?! Takes Iroh to the kitchen and forces him to drink a whole bottle of Mountain Dew and leaves him there, cackling evilly

When I got back to the living room, everyone was there except for ONE PERSON.

(Me) menacingly Where's SOKKA?

(Crazy Foaming Guy) foams all over the place and on the new sofa

(Me) You know my mom's gonna kill you.

(Crazy Foaming Guy) looks scared (And he SHOULD be!)

(Toph) Sokka went to the bathroom. He might be there for awhile.

(Me) Great.

(Aang) airscootering still

(Combustion Man) Hold _still _Avatar! takes aim and blows up my TV

(Zuko) I TOLD you to stop freaking trying to kill him!

(Cabbage Man) Would anyone like… A cabbage?

(All) NO!

(Cabbage Man) Fine, fine. Cabbage haters.

(Zhao) randomly I was thinking of shaving off my sideburns…

(Me) No! Then I can't call you monkeyboy!

(Zhao) But…

(Me) For the last time, NO! You without your sideburns is like Zuko without his scar, Aang without his arrows, Sokka without his sarcasm, and Katara without her… Hair… Loopies.

(Sokka) comes out of the bathroom I've totally said that before.

(Me) Whatever. It's coolier when I say it, anyway.

(Ty Lee) Coolier?

(Me) Shut it, circus freak.

(Ty Lee) Actually I like being called a…

(Me) A circuis freak. Yada yada we've heard it all before!

(Ty Lee) You HAVE?!

(All) nods

(Ty Lee) runs away crying

(Me) Ha ha, good riddance.

(Zuko) That was so MEAN!

(Me) You bet it was! high-fives Zuko

Ty Lee and Fire Lord Ozai are sitting in a corner, hugging and crying.

(Aang) Awkwards!

(Katara) Aang, it's awkward.

(Aang) That's what I said! Awkwards! SHEESH!

(Mai) randomly Let's play spin the bottle!

(All) ……. Ok?

**OoOh… What's gonna happen next? Review and MAYBE I'll tell you! laughs evilly**


	2. Chapter 2: Spin The Bottle

**Hey all you people! I got a whopping ONE reviewfor the previous chapter. Yes!_ -pumps fist-_ And it wasn't a flame so I didn't get to do firebending practice and that's a good thing. JESUSFREAK-and-proud-of-it -- Thanks sooo much for reviewing! And if you ever write a story that portrays Ozai as intimidating, I'll read it and write a nice review. You get a BIG GIGANTIC CHOCOLATE easter bunny for reveiwing! Don't you just wanna reveiw now? Huh? Well anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**P.S. -- I forgot to do this the last time. Whoops! I don't own Avatar or anything else. I barely have a dollar to my name. (But I wish I owned Zuko. Shhh!)**

**oooooooooooooo**

Chaper 2: Spin The Bottle

(Aang) I'm going first!

Everyone except Azula (who was still passed out) was sitting in a circle in my living room. Aang spun the bottle and it landed on Ty Lee.

(Ty Lee) Yay! -_Aang cautiously kissed Ty Lee on the cheek_-

(Sokka) On the LIPS!

(Katara) Give him a break. He's only twelve.

(Sokka) -_grumbles something about "favorites"-_

Ty Lee spun the bottle and it landed on Jet. They kissed, Jet spun and it landed on Katara. They started full-on MAKING OUT, and we practically had to pull them apart!

(Sokka) Thanks for that show, guys.

(Katara and Jet) _-glare at Sokka-_

Katara spun and it landed on Zuko. She gave him a peck on the lips, he spun and it landed on me!

(Me) Woot! _-runs over and kisses Zuko-_

I spun the bottle and it landed on...

**OZAI!**

Ew!

(Me) Oh great wonderful dancing cabbages...

(Cabbage Man) CABBAGES?! WHERE?!_ -hyperventalates, runs into a wall and passes out-_

(Ozai) Get over here and plant one on meh, sugar baby!

(Me) Ew squared!

(Ozai) _-puckers lips and closes eyes-_

(Me) Ew cubed!

(Ozai) Just get over here and kiss these flaming lips!

(Me) Ew... Is there another thing after cubed?

(Combustion Man) To the fourth power.

(Me) Thanks. EW TO THE FOURTH POWER!

(Ozai) Still waaaaiting!

(Hobo) And we keep waiting... (waiting!) Waiting on the world to change... _-hobo walks away, still singing-_

I walk over to Ozai, kiss my hand, and slap the crap out of his face.

(Me) That's what I'm talking about!

Ozai faints, and Combustion Man sits on him.

(Aang) Let's play Truth Or Dare!

(All) Yeah!

(Katara) Uh... Aang! Truth or Dare?

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oh! What'll Aang pick? You'll have to wait and see. And if you have any dares for you're fave ATLA characters, just leave a reveiw on who they are and what you wanna see them do. **

**Next time... We learn the truth about the Cabbage Man and his cabbages, will the Helmsman survive when he's dared to do something next to impossible? And Sokka might be up to the challenge of his dare. Stay tuned... _-cheesy music_ _plays-_ And the prize for reveiwers? A HUGE cookie! Just tell me what you're fave flavor is. **

**--no actual cookies involved--**

**We will see more of the singing hobo and sorry to all Ozai fans! _--if there are any out there--_**

**Seeya next time,**

**Firebender01**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth Or DARE!

**Yo yo yo whatzup! Are ya'll ready for chapter 3?! I have nothing to say except for 1gokataang. Your mamma's face. Ooh, what now! Ok, on w\the craziness. **

**oooooooooooooo**

(Aang) Truth!

(Katara) Do you like me?

(Aang) Well... Actually... Yes.

(Zuko) Oooooh!

(Aang) Shut up, Zuko. Ah, Cabbage Man.

(Cabbage Man) Truth!

(Aang) Is it true that you make out with cabbages?

(All) Ew!!

(Cabbage Man) I do it... Sometimes. -_mumbles- _All the time...

(All) Um, ok?

(Cabbage Man) Uh... Gab.

(Me) TRUTH!

(Mai) WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS PICK TRUTH?

(All) Whoa, Mai. Outburst much?

(Cabbage Man) Ok, Gab. Who did you like kissing better, Zuko or Ozai?

(Me) Considering I never really _kissed _Ozai...

(Cabbage Man) JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!!

-_Ozai wakes up and pushes Combustion Man off of him- _

(Me) I have to say Zuko, because he's so hot.

(Zuko) Yes! _-pumps fist- _I rawk!

(Ozai) WHAT? WHAT? You're saying **HE'S **hotter then **ME?!** I'm the friggin' **FIRE LORD**! LORD of FIRE! FI-AH! FIAH! THE **HOTTEST** THING **EVER**! And I'm **LORD** of it! And you're saying that... THING is hotter then** I** am?

(Zuko) Hey!

(Me) Yeah pretty much.

(Ozai) You are not a very nice person.

(Me) Back atcha. Um... Helmsman.

(Helmsman) Wha... Oh. Um, dare.

(Mai) FINALLY!

(Me) Go into the kitchen... And get us snacks!

(All) Yeah! Do it, do it, do it!

The Helmsman goes into the kitchen. A lot of clanking and banging noises are heard.

(Iroh) He led a good life.

(Ty Lee) I don't think he's gonna make it...

We all gasp and hold our breaths until... The Helmsman... Emerged from the kitchen with chocolate fondue and kool-aid!!

(All) Hooray! He lives!

(Helmsman)_ -smiles sheepishly-_

_-We all eat fondue and drink kool-aid until it comes out of our ears- _... JUST KIDDING!

Zuko, Iroh, Zhao and Ozai were making little flames under the fondue to keep it hot, unlike Ozai.

(Ozai) Hey! I heard that!

Whatever. On with the story.

(Helmsman) I choose... Sokka.

(Sokka) TRUTH! I mean... DARE! I mean... TRUTH! I mean... DARE!

(All) JUST CHOOSE ONE!

(Sokka) Dare.

(Helmsman) Tell Katara... That she's prettier then you and knows everything.

(All) Oooooh...

(Katara) Yeah Sokka, tell me!

(Ty Lee) Oh no he di-en't!

(Helmsman) Oh yes, he di-id!

(All) Um... 'kay.

(Sokka) _-gulps-_ Katara... You are...

(Katara) -tapes Sokka with a video recorder-

(All) Here it comes, here it comes!

(Sokka) Prettier... Then...

(All) THE SUSPENSE!

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**HAHA I guess you all will have to wait! Sorry all Zutarians for the Aang-Katara thing. If I get 5 reviews I'll post the next chappie TODAY!! Ohhh... Don't you just wanna know what happens?**

**Firebender01**


	4. Chapter 4: More Truth Or DARE!

**Sorry this took me so long to update!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

LAST TIME...

(Helmsman) Tell Katara... That she's prettier then you and knows everything.

(All) Oooooh...

(Katara) Yeah Sokka, tell me!

(Ty Lee) Oh no he di-en't!

(Helmsman) Oh yes, he di-id!

(All) Um... 'kay.

(Sokka) _-gulps-_ Katara... You are...

(Katara) -tapes Sokka with a video recorder-

(All) Here it comes, here it comes!

(Sokka) Prettier... Then...

(All) THE SUSPENSE!

THIS TIME...

(Sokka) ME AND YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!!

(All) AHHHHHHH!

(Sokka) Yeah. Zhao, truth or dare!

(Zhao) Truth! I pick... THE TRUTH!

(Mai) Boring.

(Sokka) If you could pick any girl in this room to marry, who would you pick?

(Zhao) Other then you, of course?

(Sokka) Har-dee-har-har. I'm rolling on the floor with laughter.

(Zhao) Whatever. I would pick Toph.

(Toph) Freaky-firebending-monkeyboy-general say WHAT?

(Zhao) I. Would. Pick. You.

(Toph) I'm not dumb. You're like forty-something and I'm twelve, you freaking PERVERT!

(Zhao) But we're meant to be together!

(All) EW! NOT! MOVING ON!

(Zhao) Toph. Truth or dare.

(Toph) Truth. This oughtta be good.

(Zhao) Do you... _Love me?_

(Toph) Duh, no.

(Zhao) Aw, dang it.

(Zuko) Oh, shot down!

(Hobo) Shot DOWN, in a blaze of glooorrrryyy... _-hobo walks away, still singing-_

(Me) I'm gonna act like that _wasn't _the most random thing that ever happened to me.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Thank you for choosing this fanfic. It might wash your dog, feed your car and do other unwanted things if you just...**

**Toph- READ!**

**Zuko- AND!**

**Iroh- REVIEW!**

**What they said.**

**-Firebender01**

**:NOTE: The above fanfic will most certainly not do any of the things listed.**

**:OTHER NOTE: I don't own Avatar, by the way.**


	5. Chapter 5: Even MORE ToD! Gaasp!

**Here we go! Avatar CRAZINESS...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Last Time...

(Zuko) Oh, shot down!

(Hobo) Shot DOWN, in a blaze of glooorrrryyy... _-hobo walks away, still singing-_

(Me) I'm gonna act like that _wasn't _the most random thing that ever happened to me.

This Time...

(All) You do that.

(Me) I WILL!

(Toph) I choose Iroh.

(Iroh) BOOYEAH!

(Zuko) Please never say that ever again. It's cramping my style.

(Ozai) _What _style?

(Zuko) The style YOU never HAD!

(All) Ooh, Fire Lord Ozai, you have just been officially BURNED!

(Iroh) Moving on, I pick dare.

(Toph) I dare you to..._ -I whisper in her ear- _Do what Cheese did to Bloo in 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'?

(Iroh) And what is that?

(Me) Wear lipstick, say "I'm a lady!" go up to the designated person, kiss him\her on the lips and yell "NOW WE'RE BROTHER LADIES!"

(Iroh) And who do I have to do this too?

(Toph) Your BROTHER, of course!

(All) Ooh, we love suspense!

(Iroh) _-puts on Sokka's pink glitter lipstick-_

(Me) More lipstick-action, Iroh.

(Iroh) _-grumbles and puts another coat of lipstick on-_

(Me) Good job.

_-Ozai stands in the middle of the floor and Iroh bursts out of the kitchen-_

(Iroh) I'M A LADY! _-goes up to Ozai and kisses him full-on. Ozai now has a coating of pink glitter lipstick on the bottom half of_ _his face-_ NOW WE'RE BROTHER LADIES! _-Ozai and Iroh take their seats-_

(Ozai) Embarrassing, degrading, my reputation is ruined!

(Me) Your reputation for WHAT? Ruthlessly killing innocent people?

(Ozai) They weren't _innocent!_

(Me) Oh yeah? What did they do?

(OZai) They wouldn't follow MEEE!

(Me) Who would? You're a retard who burned half his son's face off!

(Iroh) You can continue with this touching moment later, Suki, Truth or Dare.

(Suki) Truth.

(Mai) Boring.

(Iroh) So are you in complete and total LURVE with Sokka?

(Suki) Well... Um... No.

(Sokka) WHAT! There's someone ELSE, isn't there!_ -bawls-_

(Suki) No... No there isn't!_ -Sokka runs off and Suki follows-_

(Iroh) Well as they're trying to solve their relationship problems, I choose Mai.

(Mai) DARE! SEE! I'M NOT **BORING** LIKE SOME PEOPLE!

(All who said "Truth") HEY!

(Iroh) Mai... Eat... A bug.

(Mai) No sweat. _-takes a bug off one of Cabbage Man's cabbages and chews slowly-_ Hm... Not bad.

_-Everyone is completely grossed out-_

(Zuko) That's it, Mai. We're through.

(Mai) Ok.

(Zuko) WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

(Mai) Ok. Uh, Combustion Man.

(Combustion Man) I HAVE a name!

(Mai) Nobody cares.

(Combustion Man)_ -cries and through his tears says "Dare"-_

(Mai) I dare you... To give Aang a huge hug, pet his bald-ish head and say "I wuv you buddy!"

(Combustion Man) I won't do it!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gaasp! Will Combustion Man do the dare? Stay tuned!**

**Ozai- READ!**

**Zhao- AND!**

**Iroh- REVEIW!**

**Zuko- OR NO LITTLE PUPPIES WITH RIBBONS TIED AROUND THEM FOR YOU!**

**Me- Ok... And by the way I have no ownage with Avatar.**

**-Firebender01**


	6. Chapter 6: The End of ToD and More Zhoph

**Big thankies to all who reviewed! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar! -Sarcastic WHEE.-**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**LAST TIME-**

(Mai) I dare you... To give Aang a huge hug, pet his bald-ish head and say "I wuv you buddy!"

(Combustion Man) I won't do it!

**THIS TIME-**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

(All) _-gasp-_ Yes you will!

(Aang) Does he HAVE to?

(All) YEAH, DUH!

(Aang) Whyyy?

(Combustion Man) _-cringes and hugs Aang, and slowly pets his head-_ I... Wuv... You... BUDDY!! -_screams bloody murder and_ _sits back down-_

(Me) Good job. Maybe you two could be friends!

(Combustion Man and Aang) -_gasp-_ NEVAH!

(Iroh) Carry on.

(Combustion Man) I choose... Jet.

(Jet) I am JETLICIOUS! And I choose, dare.

(Mai) Yesss! _-pumps fist-_ Go dares! And you are NOT Jetlicious, whatever THAT may be.

(Jet) _-whines-_ I am soooo Jetlicious!

(Combustion Man) I dare you... To try to firebend.

(Jet) But I'll look like an idiot!

(Combustion Man) Well... That's sort of the point.

(Jet) -_cringes- _Do I haaave to?

(All) OF COURSE!

(Jet) But what if I say NO?

(Me) Then I'll allow everyone to beat on you at will!

(Jet) But they'll hurt myself!

(Me) Well, too bad bub!

-_then Jet went through about seven various firebending moves. He looked rediculous.-_

(Jet) Happy now?

(Zuko) Can we still beat on him at will?

(Me) As much as I would like that... It wouldn't be very fair. Or nice. Or...

(Zuko) We get it!

(Me) WhatEVER!

(Jet) I pick...

(Mai) This is boring. Let's do something else.

(Jet) FINE! Ruin my happy time!

(Mai) Um... I will?

(Azula) Unh... Where am I?

(Me) You're in a world where everyone likes Zuko WAY more then you. _-clamps hand over Ozai's mouth-_

(Azula) Nooo! -_faints-_

(Me) HA! I KNEW that would work!

(Ozai) Once again, you are a very mean person.

(Me) Look who's talkin'.

(Ozai) WHAT? Who's talking? Is it ME?!

(Me) _-sarcastically- _No.

(Ozai) Oh. Aw man!

(All) _-facepalm-_

(Suki) I'm so bored. What should we do now?

(Cabbage Man) Eat cabbages?

(Me) Play another game?

(Cabbage Man) Look at cabbages?

(Zuko) Beat on Jet at will?

(Jet) Hey!

(Cabbage Man) Make out with cabbages?

(Sokka) Make different versions of 'Fergalicious' with OUR names in instead? SOKKALICIOUS DEFANITION MAKES... SUKI GO LOCO!

(Zuko) Uh... Zukolicious... Defani... Oh this is so dumb.

(Jet) JETLICIOUS! AAHHH!

(Me) LET'S TELL GHOST STORIES!

(Zhao) But it's afternoon. It's light outside.

(Me) Don't ruin my happytime, monkeyboy.

(Toph) I HAVE A SOLUTION! -_earthbends dirt to cover all the windows-_

(Zhao) Wow, Toph... You sure are... AMAZING! -_eyes glaze over-_

(Toph) GET OUTTA MAH FACE!

(Zhao) You are so cute when you scream at me!

(Me) Zhao. Corner. NOW!

-_Zhao sulks off and sits in a secluded corner of the room-_

(Me) Now it's time for ghost-ness-ness!

(Sokka) Ooh! Ooh! Pick me lady pick me!

(Me) Um... Mai.

(Mai) Cool.

(Sokka) WHAT? Injustice has been done here!

(Me) Of course it has. Continue, Mai.

(Mai) A very long time ago...

(Sokka) _-screams-_

(Mai) -_doesn't even flinch- _Sheesh, we just started and already you're freaking out.

(Me) Sokka, do we have to put you in that corner with Zhao?

_-Zhao wails from corner-_

(Sokka) Ok, ok. I'm fine now. Continue.

(Mai) _-facepalm- _Uh... A very long time ago, in the Fire Nation...

(Sokka) THE HORROR!

(Mai) _-glares at Sokka-_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Will Mai ever get to tell her ghost story? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW UNLESS... You...**

**Katara- READ!**

**Aang- AND!**

**Toph- REVIEW!**

**Zhao- Or no... Hi Toph!**

**Toph- GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**Sokka- Or no cookies for you. HA I got to do something! WHEEE!**

**Oh my...**

**-Firebender01**


	7. Chapter 7: Ghostness and The Doctors

**Hey all! Thankies for the wondubah reviews, but I won't hold you up here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of it's characters, clothing or phrases.**

**(me) WAS THAT FORMAL ENOUGH FOR YOU?**

**Heh heh, going to the story now...**

**LAST TIME...**

(Sokka) Ok, ok. I'm fine now. Continue.

(Mai) _-facepalm- _Uh... A very long time ago, in the Fire Nation...

(Sokka) THE HORROR!

(Mai) _-glares at Sokka-_

**THIS TIME...**

(Mai) There was a little girl...

(Sokka) NOOO! WHYYY?!

(Mai) Alrighty, I'm done. Anyone else up for dealing with THAT? _-points at Sokka-_

(Katara) I'll go. Once there was a little Water Tribe boy named... Uh... Slokka.

(Sokka) Aw! He sounds like the cute, adorable type the girls are all over!

(Katara) He wasn't. He loved meat a lot, even more then... Other stuff. Then one fateful night, all the meat in the world disappeared. The rest of the world got on fine, But Slokka was never the same. A world. Without. Meat.

(Sokka) NOOO! HORRIBLE! TAKE IT AWAY! -_goes into a fetal position and passes out-_

(Katara) My work here is done.

(Me) Wow, good job Katara.

(Katara) -grins-

(Suki) This is boring.

(Mai) SO boring.

(Zuko) I haven't done anything in a while, so I guess I'll tell a ghost story.

(Me) THIS oughtta be good.

(Zuko) Once in the Fire Nation...

(Sokka) How come all these stories have to do with the Fire Nation?

(Zuko) Shut up. There was a thirteen year old boy named Kozu. He was invited into a war meeting by his father... Uh... Aizo. But he spoke out in the meeting to save innocent people from their eminent doom. His father challenged him to an Agni Kai, but Kozu wouldn't fight his own father. Aizo cruelly scarred the left side of Kozu's face and banished him from the Fire Nation until he could achieve an almost impossible task. The end.

(Ozai) -_sniffs- _That was horrible! That evil Azio! And poor Kozu!

(Zuko) Yeah... You have definetly gone insane.

(Ozai) -_starts crying insanely-_

(All) -_slowly inch away from Ozai-_

(Azula) -_wakes up-_ I have a ghost story for the lot of you!

(All) She's awake! And she randomly said LOT!

(Azula) It starts when a bunch of people knock the princess of the Fire Nation unconscious TWICE. And it ends with all of them DYING a cruel and terrible DEATH!

(Cabbage Man) That wasn't a very nice story at all.

(Azula) IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE!

(Me) Maybe you need some... Professional help for this little 'Insanity Issue' you've been having...

(Zuko) Little?

(Me) Shh.

(Random Person) Hello, I'm Dr. Shrink from Shrink and Funk's insanity and therapy department.

(Other Random Person) And I'm Dr. Funk from the insan.. I mean, the same place. We've come to take Azula, daughter of Ozai, away for treatment?

(Azula) IF I GO, YOU ALL GO! -_cackles insanely-_

(Dr. Shrink) Yes, we have some work to do.

(Ozai) I'M NOT LEAVING MY ONLY CHILD!

(Me) -_looks at Zuko-_

(Zuko) Eh, you get used to it.

(Suki) I wanna go and watch!

(Me) You do know what this means, don't you?

(Mai) What?

(Me) GROUP THERAPY!

To Be Continued...

**Hope you liked it!**

**THERAPY NEXT TIME... AND DON'T FORGET...**

**(Aizo) Read!**

**(Zhao) Toph!**

**(Zuko) He means And!**

**(Kozu) Review!**

**(Slokka) Or no ice cream for YOU!**

**Over and OUT,**

**-Firebender01**


	8. Chapter 8: More Therapy!

**Thankies for all the wonderful reviews! And here we go...**

**LAST TIME...**

(Me) You do know what this means, don't you?

(Mai) What?

(Me) GROUP THERAPY!

**THIS TIME...**

_-In the 'Therapy Department'-_

_-All of us are sitting on uncomfotable hard plastic folding chairs. Zhao is sipping a 'Sesame Street' juice box. Ozai is playing with his toes. Toph is throwing small pebbles at Azula, who is helpless as she is strapped in a streightjacket.-_

(Dr. Funk) Hello, and welcome to therapy.

(Me) -_to Ozai- _How are you paying for this anyway?

(Ozai) _-looks up from his toes- _With Zuko's college fund, of course!

(Zuko) -_Throws up his arms in exasperation-_

(Dr. Shrink) Let's start by going around and saying our names.

"Gab."

"Ozai."

"Mrrrmf mrfm."

"She means Azula."

"Toph."

"Katara."

"Bob."

"Ow! You didn't have to _elbow _me! Ugh. Sisters. I mean, I'm Sokka."

"Suki, Keyoshi Warrior extraordinaire."

"Brag much?"

"Shut up. Next?"

"Aang, also known as THE AVATAR!"

"Zhao."

"-_foam, foam-_"

"That's Foamy. He doesn't say much..."

"-_foam, foam-_"

"Except for that."

"THE HELMSMAN."

"I sell cabbages. You can call me the Cabbage Man."

"That makes sense."

"I'm-"

"You're COMBUSTION MAN. Don't call him ANYTHING ELSE!"

"Ok..."

"Thanks for that outbust, Sokka."

"You're welcome. Next?"

"TY LEE! RAINBOWS! PUPPIES!"

"Mai. Angst."

"Iroh. I enjoy tea."

"Of course you do. I'm Jet, the bad boy."

"I'm Zuko."

"Anything else to add?"

"Um, hi?"

"Good. Nice job, everyone."

(Me) THANKS!

(Mai) Um, Dr. Funk? You _smell_ like funk.

(Dr. Funk) We have a LOT of work to do.

(Zuko) She's right, though.

(Dr. Shrink) The next question is a group question!

(Dr. Funk) Which person in this room do you hate the most?

(Dr. Shrink) It may seem odd, but this WILL help.

(Iroh) How?

(Dr. Funk) Just shut up and answer the question!

(Me) Ozai, I guess. Zuko?

(Zuko) Ozai, Azula or Zhao...

(Jet) Ozai. Evil Fire Nation POOP!

(Iroh, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Azula, Ozai and Zhao) HEY! DON'T CALL US POOP!

(Dr. Shrink) NEXT?!

(Iroh) I hate no one!

(Mai) Azula.

(Ty Lee) Suki.

(Suki) What did I ever do to YOU?!

(Ty Lee) You're dating mah main man!

(Suki) _-growls-_YOU'RE man?! _-flying tackles Ty Lee and starts mud wrestling her without the mud-_

(Mai) Next?

(Combustion Man) Uh, the Avatar.

(Aang) Thanks, love you too.

(Combustion Man) Really?!

(Aang) No.

(Cabbage Man) The Avatar and his stupid friends! They keep ruining my beautiful cabbages!

(Helmsman) Uh...

(Foamy) _-foam-_

(Zhao) The Avatar. And maybe _her. -points at me- _

(Me) Do you want to go in the corner again?

(Zhao) _-cowers-_

(Me) Yeah, that's what I thought.

(Aang) I don't hate! I bring peace! But if I DID hate, I'd hate Zhao, Ozai, Azula, and Combustion Man! _-grins-_

(Suki) Same as Aang. But add TY LEE to the mix.

(Sokka) Basically the same as Suki.

(Katara) Ozai. Azula. Zhao. Jet.

(Toph) My parents.

(Me) They aren't even HERE!

(Toph) SO?!

(Azula) Mrrrmmfff!

(Ozai) She means... ALL OF YOU PEOPLE! And my answer is the same. Expecially THE AVATAR!

(Dr. Funk) Well THAT was productive.

(Iroh) Not really...

(Dr. Funk) Shut it, old man.

(Iroh) Look who's talkin'.

(Dr. Shrink) And the next question... Who is your favorite in this room?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**OOh! Whats gonna happen?!**

**REVEIW AND FIND OUT!**

**-Firebender01**


End file.
